


the name died before the man [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The linguist is named Adam Matthews. Ezra senses him before he sets foot in the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the name died before the man [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the name died before the man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250948) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



Length: 0:02:56  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the%20name%20died%20before%20the%20man.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
